Teenage Life
by Imitating Eve
Summary: Humanized AU. Various stories of Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey as they goes through their teenage. With romance, friendship, family moments and school. Turtles x OC Splinter x OC
1. Episode 1 Part 1

Teenage Life

Episode 1

Punishment Part 1

**Hello everyone before I begin I want to tell you that it is nice to come back with another TMNT fic.**

**And this is humanized AU, setting on America and is consisted of various episodes.**

**The designs I got inspired was the humanized designs of 10yrsy from deviantArt. **

**Raph and Leo are his 2007 humanized designs I suppose, Donnie being either 2003 or 2007 and Mikey 2003 or 2012. I love his designs of humanized turtles!**

**I appreciate you all for reading and unlike the other fics I'm working on I will upload this when I have time.**

Raph followed his brother to a lunch table and sat next to his best friend, Casey, who looked worried. Raph was about to ask why he had a long face but he saw some girls passing by and winked at them. They giggled and swoon. Raph likes that. He likes how every girl likes him and boys are jealous of him. He enjoyed it but it didn't mean that he is a playboy and likes to switch girls every week. The only one who attracted his eyes was Noah. Speaking of which, Noah passed by as speaking to Lauren. Raph rested his head on his palm and smiled at Noah, who didn't see him.

Is Raph gay? No, Noah is a girl, that's all. Quiet extraordinary but when Noah's parents were thinking about what to name their daughter, Noah's grandmother suggested name from Bible and her father was reading the part about Noah's Arc and that's how she got her name. Anyway, Raph thought she was the most attractive girl he'd ever seen. She was a year younger than he is, she has a brown shoulder length straight hair with the bluest blue eyes Raph have ever seen in his life. Well, most thought so as well and Leo thought her as a fearless girl.

Noah sat near Leo, next to Alice, the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Raph stared at her eating her sandwich. He sighed mentally but his thought soon returned to Casey.

"Casey, what's wrong?" He asked. Casey glanced at his best friend and sighed even more.

"I think I'm going to fail this year." He said, glancing around.

"Since when did you care about passing a grade?" Raph asked puzzled and earned a punch on his arm.

"Of course I'm worried. It will be fucking embarrassing to repeat grade all by myself."

"You can say that louder, April isn't here." Casey frowned at Raph and told him to shut up but continued.

"And since I didn't have time to even glance at the text book so I think I have to go sophomore year all over again." Raph raised his brow,

"Well, that's too bad." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Casey looked miserable. Raph thought while eating lunch and made a decision. The test is next week and he was sure he could do it.

3 weeks after that when all the report cards came out, Splinter went into the kitchen. He sat on the dining table and noticed that the report cards were on the table. He picked up the one on the top, which belonged to Leo, he looked over it, 4 As, 2 B's, and one C. Splinter was satisfied with the result and picked up the next one, belonged to Donnie. All A as usual. He sipped the tea and saw all C, Mikey's. Wait, there was one A for Gym and one B for Social Studies. He got better than the last time. Splinter was happy with it but the feeling got destroyed when he saw Raph's report card.

Raph and Leo, who helped their father running the dojo located in their garage, was helping small kids practicing their moves when Splinter's voice thundered the whole house calling for Raphael to come to the dining room immediately.

'Great. But why does it have to be when Noah's here?' Raph thought as he slowly exited the garage.

Noah, who was done kicking the sand bag, smirked at her friend and followed him. As Raph walked to the table, she leaned at the doorsill of the entrance that leads to the kitchen. "Well this is going to be interesting." She said as she took out a gum and started to chew it. Raph grumbled inside his head.

Raph nervously sat across where his father was sitting at. Donnie was at sofa, typing something into his laptop and Mikey was sitting next to me, watching what he was doing. They acted as if they were into the laptop but they were glancing at their uncle and cousin from time to time. Leo walked next to Noah and watched them, clearly amused. Raph waited for Splinter so speak.

"Raphael, you never got grade under C. What happened?" Splinter was clearly angry and was trying not to explode. Raphael didn't answer. Splinter waved Raph's report card in front of him and demanded the answer for his question.

Raphael took a deep breath and started his story, "Well, father, you know Casey, right?" Splinter nodded at the vigilante's name.

"What about him?"

Raph gulped, "Then you also know that he's my best friend. He said that he will fail this year and I just couldn't get my grade up when my friend is still going to be sophomore."

He waited for Splinter too scold him. Splinter didn't look happy with the story but said nothing for some reason.

"Raphael. I know what you mean but this can affect your life someday. Are you sure that you won't regret it?" Splinter, now serious, looked deeply into his son.

Raph nodded and sighed. "I'm sure." He was sorry. He was sorry that he disappointed his father and he was sorry to himself that Noah was watching all this.

"Well then. But you'd better be prepared for the punishment. I will discuss it with your mother when she comes."

Raph nodded slowly, "You are dismissed." Raphael stood up and walked back to do the dojo.

"Leonardo! I need to talk to you." Leo sighed and walked to his father. Raph walked past his brother and pushed Noah back to the dojo.

"What are you doing here anyway? I forgot to ask you that." Noah rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mr. Failed. I came here to stretch."

"I'm pretty sure you can do that at your home and your room."

"Well I don't have any mattress or a sand bag at my home. Nellie thinks that it destroys our interior. I had to come."

"Yeah, great excuse." Raph said and told the students to prepare for the match.

While Raph was taking care of the children, Splinter was telling Leonardo that he was satisfied with his grades but he would've more liked it if he got one more A.

"I understand Father. I will make sure I will do better when I go to the junior year." Leo said smiling. Though he was smiling he was quiet worried since this was what he got after putting every effort into this, even getting some forced help from Donnie.

Splinter nodded with a smile that was never on his face when he was talking to Raph. He told Leo that he can go now and told Donnie to come. Leo looked at his genius cousin walking to his father. Donnie is a genius. In his age, he is supposed to be at 9th grade this September but he got into 10th grade in their school. Early graduation with lots of award. Splinter is thinking about sending him to university soon.

"Donatello, I am very happy about your grade. I hope you can manage to keep it up like this." Donnie's was rather short since he was pretty much 'perfect'.

Mikey laughed nervously as Donnie was dismissed. Splinter didn't have to call his youngest nephew because he was standing next to him when Donnie left the table and went down to the basement, a.k.a his secret labatory.

Noah peeked out to see the little kid she adores so much getting the 'talk.'

"Michelangelo, I suppose I don't have to talk about this, am I correct?" Mikey nodded, looking down, playing with his fingers. Mikey got just enough grades to pass to the next grade but Splinter knew that he can do better than this.

"Michelangelo, I know you are troubled these days but I expect you to work harder this year."

Mikey nodded, tears in his eyes. He silently waited for the 'talk' to be over, Splinter talked about maybe getting help from his cousins which Mikey, agreed forcefully, and when it was done, he ran to Noah and she hugged him tight.

Ever since his parents died from the terrible car crash, his baby sitter, Noah was one of the only people that he can truly rely onto. Noah picked the kid up and brought him to his room, playing tickle. Raph growled silently, getting jealous of his little cousin. Of course, he knows that it wouldn't be a nice sight to see _him_ doing what Mikey was doing with Noah but that didn't really stop him from getting jealous. In fact, he sometimes wished that his soul can change with Mikey's for a one day so he can do what Mikey do.

Raph stepped into his room, I mean the twins' room. Sorry had to change that, Raph shares room with his twin brother, Leo. They hate it but Splinter gave them not-so-reasonable reasons for that.

First, any of them wouldn't like to share room with Mikey. Leo tried that and on the first night he announced he will never share with Mikey because he whines so much. So he had to sleep on sofa at the night.

Second, any of them wouldn't like to share room with Donnie. For he stays up very late, reading, tinkling or studying. Raph yelled something like; "Are you a Tinker Bell or something? Stop that thing with metals and go to sleep already or go to that fairy land!"

Raph got yelled at by Splinter for yelling at night time while Donnie peacefully went to sleep.

Third, neither of them would like to share room with their parents. Don't need detailed explanation on that.

Last, there are only 4 rooms in this house and 6 people living.

That was the reasons why Raph has to share room with Leo.

A bunk bed, two small desks, their own bathroom, and a book shelf packed with books. Raph climbed onto the top of the bed and thought about what he did. To fail. He always wondered what would it feel like and it wasn't a thing that he would like to feel again. Just because he did it deliberately doesn't mean that he enjoys it.

"Next time, I'm gonna make Casey to pass." His voice was muffled into the pillow but was clear enough for Leo to hear it, who just snuck into the room. He silently snuck out and laughed out loudly at the backyard, making Splinter wonder if his eldest son was crazy.

That evening, when Noah left, Luna came back. Who's Luna, if you are wondering? The twin's mother of course, and Splinter's wife. She is a kindergarten teacher. She had a meeting that day and that was why she was a bit late. Luna picked up the report cards and complimented each on while having dinner, except for Raphael.

"Raph, sweetie, is something wrong? Why did you get all F? Oops, sorry. With one D." Mikey almost spit the food out because he laughed and earned death glare from his older cousin. He stopped laughing and went back to eating, complimenting how well cooked the noodle was.

Raph explained the same thing he did to Splinter. Luna, unlike Splinter, didn't like it. "Sweetie, this is your life. But your friendship with Casey can be over as you grow. Why do you want to do it?" Raph looked away from his mother and played with his fork along with the spaghetti. And he lost his appetite when his mother officially started to nag him, making the others on the table feel uncomfortable as well.

When the dinner was over, Splinter and Luna discussed how they should punish their youngest son. Raph was sitting on the top bed, his leg hanging over.

"Can you please get your feet away, it stinks." Leo told Raph.

"Blah blah blah Leo. I just took a shower and why in the hell would it smell?" Leo rolled his eyes,

"You do know that feet still smells after shower because of sweat. Were you sleeping during science class? Or even health?"

"Yes." Raph answered even without hesitation.

Leo sighed and covered his head with his blanket.

"Good night Raph. Turn off the light when you go to sleep." Leo said and turned on his Space Heroes Night light.

Raph mumbled the word 'geek' and turned the light off and covered his whole body with the blanket. The peaceful night went on, as Raph thought it was but in that peaceful night, his parents were discussing how to punish him.

**Okay, Raph and Leo are twins, Donnie, Mikey are their cousins. Not to get you all confused…. Splinter is Leo and Raph's dad not Donnie and Mikey's.**

**If you have any idea for an episode please send me a PM for it, I would really appreciate it**

**If you like this and want this to continue, please post a review.**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Teenage Life

Episode 1

Punishment Part 2

**Um, thank you all for reading. For the characters' basic information it will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

Raph got on his red and black sport bike and took off, followed by Leo's Honda Jade. Leo drove his cousins to their school and parked at the school. Raph went straight to the school thinking about what happened the day before.

The class begun, they hardly did anything these days since the final was over but this teacher was explaining something very annoying about chemistry which more than half of the students were not paying attention.

Raph didn't even bothered to pay attention to what the teacher was blabbering about. He sighed. That morning his parents told him what the punishment would be. It wasn't being grounded. They were all sick of this grounding thing, he has been grounded too much that his parents know that it won't work at all. Or else they ground him by burying him alive but that was too outlaw.

The first period was finally over and he rushed out of the class. He bumped into someone who he really didn't want to meet at the moment, Noah.

"Hey there Mr. Failure. Care to tell me what your punishment is?" She asked while smirking. Raph growled at her her that it is none of her business.

"Why? I have right to know since I practically goes to your house every day. And I will soon find it out from Leo anyway, why not just tell me now?"

"Stop being so annoying and go away." Raph growled, causing her to roll her eyes and walk away. Raph sighed and walked to the next class, regretting the way he treated her and asking himself why he talked to her like that. He thought about eating the lunch alone but that was not going to happen with his friends surrounding him.

Noah with the frown on her face walked down and when she reached her class she sat next to her friend.

"Hi Lauren, have you seen Leo today?" Noah asked.

"I saw him before the Language Art." Lauren replied, doodling on the blank scrap of paper.

"Why didn't you text me!?" Noah shrieked-asked, causing Lauren to jump.

"Jeez, do I have to report everything I see about the older Hamato?" Noah nodded at the question.

"Why don't you just tell him how much you like him?" Lauren asked, opening her phone and sending a text to her boyfriend. Noah tapped the phone screen hard, making Lauren look up.

"What if he rejects me? I had a crush on him since 4th grade, I don't want it to end in tragedy." Noah said with a sad voice.

Lauren turned her body toward her.

"Look Noah, I know how you feel-"

"You do?"

"Shut up and listen. If you like Leonardo so much-"

"Keep your voice down!"

Lauren flashed a glare at her friend making Noah laugh nervously.

"Just tell him. Seriously, you can't keep this as a secret for the rest of your life. Are you going to watch Leonardo go dating some other girl?" Noah shook her head so violently that Lauren worried her head might fall off.

"Good, then tell him." Noah sighed as the teacher stood up from her desk to start the class. She groaned as she lied on the desk, her head spinning.

Something Raph was being aware of came, the lunch period. Casey was sitting next to Raph as usual and Noah across him, asking him what punishment Raph got. Others asked what was she talking about and she explained.

Alice, the girl with strawberry blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes who was very close to both Leo and Noah, looked shocked and told him good luck.

"You didn't need to do that." Casey said, his voice was apologizing but also thanking Raph.

"Whatever, I just thought I should do this." Raph muttered staring down at the half-eaten sandwich. He sighed and continued eating his food. Raph was keeping his mouth closed so Noah started asking Leo. "Explain." She demanded. Her voice was demanding but her face was bit red.

Leo shrugged and was about to resume to his food but Noah took it away and gave him a look. Leo sighed, took a deep breath and started,

"Raph's punishment is to get more harsher training every day along with not playing trick on Mikey and not hitting him, not making fun of Donnie for being smart and playing tricks on him as well for the whole vacation." Leo was panting when he was done because he was speaking pretty fast.

"Ooh, that's harsh." Alice said, giggling. Raph grunted.

"That's good since Mikey won't cry for the whole vacation when I go there. I mean, I don't know what kind of things Raph does to him. Mikey cries every day!" Noah said, getting a glare from Raph, she completely ignored it.

"Yeah I think you should go easy on Mikey Raph. He's just a kid." Casey agreed.

"Live with him for a day and I swear to hell that you want to get him out."

"Mikey wasn't that bad when I met him." Alice said.

"He's like that when he's with pretty girls." Leo said and Alice grinned. Noah bit her lips a bit and Raph surprisingly noticed it.

"Yeah, he's like acting so sweet and innocent when Noah's around." Raph added, glancing at Noah who rolled her eyes.

"He was acting pretty innocent when I was there." Casey said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's because you got more piercings than Raph." Leo said which made most of the people on the table laugh.

"Hey I only got like um 6!"

"That's 2 more than mine." Raph said.

"I don't know why you guys make so many holes in your ears. I only have one in my right ear." Noah said.

"Because-" Just before Casey was about to start another of his lecture the bell rang loudly making others sigh in relief and Casey groan in disappointment. All of them stood up from their seats waved at each other and headed to their own classrooms.

The school was over

"I can't wait until the vacation start." She said to her friends, glancing at Raph. Then she started to chat to Leo about random things which annoyed Raph to hell. Raph glanced at Noah and saw her smiling really brightly. It made him envy his twin brother.

Raph tried to calm himself down, 'Don't hit her. Don't yell at her.' he thought repeatedly and by the time he got home, he was too stressed by Noah that he punched the sand bag until the sand started to come out a little.

Splinter was wondering what happened to the sand bag by the time the students came and practiced their moves. Raph said that he doesn't know anything. Leo gave him a look but it took a long time for Splinter to find out who had done it.

Few days passed.

The vacation started and Raph was frustrated how he can't do anything to his cousin. "Now Mikey is going to kill me and I can't even do anything." Raph complained while putting on his bike helmet. He was told by Splinter to pick Noah up from her house. He handed Noah her helmet.

Noah got on the back of his bike and put the helmet on her head. "Well I will scold him if he is getting close to killing you. So don't worry about dying." She snickered.

"Well, he does that every day. Don't you ever get annoyed by him?" Raph asked while scratching his hair.

"Not really. I like small kids." She hung on tight, her arms around Raph. Raph got used to this but he can't stop his heart from running miles.

"Don't you find him cute?" She asked as Raph started the bike. Raph frowned, "No. I find him annoying and that's all."

"Come on, he's just a kid." Raph decided not to continue this conversation and took off. Noah is always quiet when the bike starts to move. She was always afraid of speed.

When they arrived Noah quickly got off the bike, shoved the helmet into Raph's arm and ran into the house to find Mikey. Mikey was on the sofa next to his cousin watching cartoons. Noah beamed and hugged Mikey tightly. It surprised him at first but soon concentrated on getting out of her embrace.

"Noah, let go…" Mikey whined while fake-choking but she hugged him tighter.

"Ugh, do your love-thing somewhere else with your girlfriend other than living room. This is a place where everyone shares." Donnie said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Mikey shrieked.

"Sure, you got Dawn." Mikey stuck his tongue out at Leo, who just entered the living room. Noah smiled at the sight of the black-haired teen.

"Noah, can you make me something?" Mikey looked up at the girl.

"Sure! What should I make?" Mikey acted to think for a moment and told her he wanted chocolate chip cookies. Noah trotted into the kitchen.

Raph sat next to Donnie, causing Donnie to sit between Mikey and Raph. Raph glared at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey looked up at his cousin innocently.

"Do you like her?" Raph asked.

Mikey smiled, "Big tough Raph is jealous?"

"I'm not!" Raph retorted while standing up. Which was threatening for a bulky guy like him.

"Hey, no hitting!" Mikey said and with a low growl Raph sat back down.

"Sure you are. I mean, your face is red, you are excited, and you always stare at her." Donnie pointed out.

"You, shut up." Raph's low growl scared the little genius.

"Sorry…." He muttered. Leo sat next to Mikey,

"Raph, just admit it. I'm pretty sure Noah knows it too." Raph glared at his brother.

"I know what?" Noah entered the living room with tray full of cookies and asked.

"Nothing!" Raph said quickly and picked up a cookie.

"Hey! You know that she made it for me!" Mikey cried out as he grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffed them into his mouth.

This was why Raph didn't like his cousin. Raph got the image of him as selfish and annoying brat. The only reason he hadn't kill him yet was because of his parents and Noah. They adore him too much. Just because his parents died. They give all the attention to him when they don't give any to their second son.

Let me list how Splinter and Luna pay attention to their children and nephews.

Leonardo, he is the eldest. He gets good grade and never had any trouble in his life. He is and an ideal student. Also he follows the house rules strictly, he is responsible for everything he had done and has mild manner.

Michelangelo, he is youngest, cutest, and the most sympathetic one. Also he causes trouble a lot but it can be forgiven since they are troubles caused by small kids often.

Donatello, a true genius, and the most highly expected one. Splinter and Luna hopes he will be someone that can help their country.

Raphael, a biggest trouble maker and a rebel who gets detention 3 times a week average. He bullies a lot, and he is a jerk. Splinter scolds him almost everyday that it is a miracle that he hadn't got kicked out of the house yet.

Now, if you are their guardians, who would you pay attention the most? As in, a good attention. Definitely not Raph.

"Noah, why do you like Mikey?" Raph asked, leaning toward her a little.

"He is adorable. And the sweetest, mmhm." She said as she ruffled the boy's hair who's mouth was dark with chocolate.

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Just, wondering." Raph said, leaning against his seat. Donnie had his eyes glued to the book he was reading but from time to time he glanced up to examine the situation. Leo soon left the living room and Noah followed him to the garage-a.k.a the gym, leaving the tray of cookies beside Mikey. Raph stood up to follow them.

When he reached the door to the garage he, through the gap between the door and the frame, saw Noah hugging Leo. He stepped back, feelings that he had felt before, something that is so familiar to him waved into his heart. He turned around and stomped to his room.

_End of Episode 1_

**Raphael Hamato: Age 17 born August 6****th**

**Leonardo Hamato: Age 17 born August 6****th**

**Donatello Hamato: Age 13 born April 15****th**

**Michelangelo Heinth: Age 9 born July 13****th**

**Noah Hart: Age 16 born December 4****th**

**Alice Kingsley: Age 17 born August 31****st**

**Hana Han: Age 13 born May 2****nd**

**Dawn Montana: Age 9 born June 20****th**

**Casey Jones: Age 17 born September 7****th**

**April O'Neil: Age 16 born April 30****th**

**Basic Relationships**

**Leo and Raph are twins.**

**Donnie's dad was Splinter's younger brother and Mikey's mother was Splinter's older sister. **

**Some of the characters hadn't appeared in the fiction yet but they will, these are the main characters so it would be weird if they don't show up.**

**Please post a review. Please? **

**Thank you all for reading**


End file.
